<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet as honey by KarmaAkabaneKun707</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286574">Sweet as honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaAkabaneKun707/pseuds/KarmaAkabaneKun707'>KarmaAkabaneKun707</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaAkabaneKun707/pseuds/KarmaAkabaneKun707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka Freecs didn’t really process what her father had told her until it happened, “One day, Maka, when you’re eleven, you’ll go and take the hunter exam. But until then, stay by your brothers side and protect him.”</p><p> </p><p>*extended summary inside*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember I suck at writing, thanks for coming to my ted talk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maka Freecs didn’t really process what her father had told her until it happened, “One day, Maka, when you’re eleven, you’ll go and take the hunter exam. But until then, stay by your brother's side and protect him.”</p><p>Ging, the great, amazing, totally should be awarded the best dad of the year award, gave a seven-year-old not only two boxes that looked weird, a sleeping two-year-old, and a letter.</p><p>She gently balances Gon with her left arm while she stealthily shrugs off the left strap of her backpack, shoving the two boxes and letter in her backpack. She glances inside her backpack that was filled to the brim with books and winced, ‘<em>I hope the letter doesn’t get wrinkled...’ </em>she quickly zips up her backpack looping her arm through the strap. </p><p>Maka adjusts Gon back untie both of her arms, making sure to support his head. </p><p> </p><p>“You see that house right there? Yeah? Good. Wait around two minutes after I leave and knock on the door and hand the ladies there the letter.” He kisses her forehead, cheeks, and finally her nose. He leans down and kisses her younger brother's forehead before smiling sadly.</p><p>”I’m sorry to leave you two, but I think you should be able to have a childhood. And I’m really not the best person for that.” Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head he grins.</p><p>”You have your books right, Maka?” She bobs her head, quietly sniffling, Ging furrows his eyebrows and gets on one knee. “Hey, hey, hey, princesses shouldn’t cry.” He wipes her tears with his thumb, “Hey tell you what, when you become a hunter, I’ll send you some books, ones with lots of information!”</p><p>“B-but what if you can’t find me?” She chokes on her words, her lips quivering.</p><p>“No matter where you are, who you are, if you don’t want to be found, or anything else I’ll always find you. I love you, it’s time for papa to go now.”</p><p>“You pinky promise?” He smiles and takes her pinky with his own, “I pinky promise that I’ll always find you, if I don’t I’ll swallow a thousand needles!” He sings horribly, making Maka giggle.</p><p>“Now! Seal with a kiss!” He pushes his thumb against his own and makes an over-exaggerated kissing sound before standing up.</p><p>“I love you both...” he dusts himself off before kissing both Maka and Gon’s forehead one more time.</p><p>He grabs his backpack from off the ground smiles, and waves before walking down the old, worn, gravel pathway.</p><p>Maka silently counts in her head “...118...119...120...!” She turns around to make sure her father is out of sight before making her way to the house and knocking on the door.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maka pulls a Ging move and disappears.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do my dad, Ging, and bullseye have in common?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, Nee-Chan! What happened next?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled at Gon, “The bear was engrossed in the book, so much so that he didn’t even hear the footsteps behind him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her little brother let out a loud gasp, “What gonna happened, Nee-Chan?” She smiles, “I don’t know, well just have to finish the story-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gon, Maka, dinner is ready!” Mito-san shouts before shutting the kitchen window once more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mito is a young woman with fair skin, hazel eyes, and orange, shoulder-length hair, Mito and her great-grandmother took care of the two of them for the past five years. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maka grunts and closes her book, “Next time, Gon.” He childishly whines before getting up, Maka picks herself up and dusts off all the dirt and grass on the both of them before heading towards the house. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They give thanks for the food try have before digging in, once they’re finished Maka helps Mito clean up the table and wash the dishes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Maka’s done, she heads to the bathroom for a quick shower.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Washing her hair she thinks about what she’s going to do tomorrow, “Oh yeah...I’m supposed to leave tomorrow. I’ve already packed, Ive said my goodbyes to Mito-san and to grandmother...” she trails off, Maka wasn’t planning on telling Gon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would insist on coming with her, and try to leave with her, he was stubborn. But she guesses he got it from their dad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning off the water she steps out of the shower and reaches for a towel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once she’s all dried and dressed she heads to her and Gon’s room, she opened the door to see Gon sitting on his bed messing with his fishing rod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maka places the wet towel in the laundry basket before making her way towards her bed, sitting down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Nee-Chan, can I...Can I sleep with you tonight? Last night I had a nightmare and-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled and pats the empty spot right next to her, he grins and runs over to her bed getting settled under the sheets. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gon, you know I’ll always be there for you, right?” Gon unburied his head from Maka’s chest, “Of course, Nee-Chan, you know always have your back too!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiles and kisses his forehead, “Night, gon, I love you.” Gon stuffs his head back into her chest and mumbles out a “love ya too.” Before promptly passing out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiling endearingly, she reaches to her bedside lamp and turns it off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Morning arrives much to fast for Maka’s liking, she carefully untangles herself from Gon before placing the letter she prepared a few days prior, on her nightstand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tiptoes out of the room, silently thanking herself for remembering where all the creaky floorboards were so she could avoid them like a pro.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She quietly shuts the door to their room before making her way downstairs where her great-grandmother and Mito stood solemnly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiles and greets them, “Mornin’!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mito glances from the cup of coffee in her hand and eyes Maka’s form, Maka had left her suitcase downstairs for easy access. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you really going to leave? Did you even tell Gon?” Her smile fades and she faces them, “No, I didn’t, I wrote him a letter that she should find when he wakes up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glances at the clock and sighs, “I should get going, the ship that’s gonna take me to the first exam is going to leave port in the next hour or so.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She picks up her red and black suitcase, which was pretty light and didn’t hold much, she grabs two apples from the fruit basket on the kitchen table, and hugged the two women saying her goodbyes, before finally exiting the house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Papa, here I come...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With one foot in front of the other, she starts to make her way towards the port.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Here I come, papa...”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>The frame freezes and the image turns a monotonous color.</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <strong>“What trials will Maka, the daughter of the famous hunter, Ging Freecss, face during the beginning of her adventure? Will she make friends or foes? Tune in on the next shitty Chapter.”</strong> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They were gone with the wind!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally gonna be longer but then it wouldn’t be a prologue...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>